


Just a little moment

by arcaneScarecrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneScarecrow/pseuds/arcaneScarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uuh...<br/>Karkat, Terezi, creek, water, clumsy Karkat, Terezi's hive, idiots, fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little moment

**Author's Note:**

> After flat out refusing to post things I have written online because I don't feel that I can write properly...I finally actually got myself to finish and post this.  
> So...here, have some karezi fluff that I spent next to no time on...c:

She is laughing at you.  
That typical cackling laughter you always complain about.  
Called it irritating, disturbing, creepy and flat out stupid.  
Yet...you can't help but to find it adorable in some strange way.  
But you would never tell her that, of course.

She holds out a hand to you and offers to help you get out of the small creek you had managed to fall into when the large branch you had been walking on finally snapped.  
You push her hand away and try to get up yourself.  
You don't need her pity and you don't need her help at all.  
You get up on one knee and a foot only to find yourself slipping on the mud at the bottom and fell right back down again.  
This of course is followed by another loud cackle from her before she actually grabs on to your wrist and pulls you up.

“Oh my, Karkat you aren't to used to walking in the woods I'm guessing?” She says and ends her sentence with a giggle and that damn devilish smirk of hers.  
Her red blind eyes, staring right into yours.

“Shut up Terezi, you know I don't live in the woods like you!” You reply and push her out of the way. “Let's just get back to your hive. That water was freezing!”

She doesn't say a word but that never fading smirk of hers and another giggle is enough for you to know that she finds it hilarious that you actually tried to give her a counter argument.  
Luckily it only takes a couple more seconds before she grabs on to your arm and starts to walk back to her hive.  
She moves around so easily in the woods even if she is in fact blind.  
Even though you know it was most likely because she had actually been living out here all her life and knew these paths by heart. 

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and this irritating, cackling idiot troll girl in front of you is TEREZI PYROPE.  
One of the few friends you have that you can actually somewhat stand being around.  
She is also that one friend that always finds one way or another to mess with you completely with her mind games and weird way of acting around you.  
She almost always laughs and is strangely obsessed with the color red.  
Her hive is just a little house up in a tree in the middle of the woods, and lets not forget about the fact that this particular tree, as well as a bunch of the trees around it, has been pretty much decorated with hung stuffed animals she referred to as 'scalemates'.  
As soon as you get close enough to her hive, you see those said plush toys hanging there like a bunch of rainbow dots among all the pink leaves. 

All of these things about her together added with extremely sharp fangs, freaky and morbid humor and an addiction to living her life way too dangerously actually makes the girl you find yourself feeling hopelessly flushed for.  
You haven't told her about it yet, but deep down...you think she knows already.  
She always has her ways of finding out about things that she's not supposed to.

“Come on Karkat, you are going to get sick out here with those wet clothes on!” She shouts from her door.  
She had actually let go of you when you didn't notice and just ran up to open her door for you.  
You groan and walk up the stairs to her hive and look around.  
It is just as messy as usual.  
There are ropes, chalk and scalemate stuffing all over the floor.  
Several drawings on the wall with bright colors that doesn't even match.  
Her flarping outfit has been thrown in a corner and her favorite scalemate, Pyralspite, is sitting next to her computer and several books are scattered around the room.  
The dragon scales she had collected and put up on the wall along with the colorful and transparent curtains makes the room bathe in colors.  
That last detail maybe doesn't add to the mess, but it makes the place look a bit less normal to you.  
“Why do you even have all those things all over the place?” You ask as you step into the middle of the room, your clothes dripping all over the floor.

As expected, she laughs at your comment as she leans her cane against the wall.  
“You know how I am. All those things are things that are important and mean something to me. Just like you have your stupid romcom movies!” She says and gives your cheek a pinch.

You push her away with a growl which causes her to let out another laugh.  
“Just...let me change into something else and...” You start.  
Then it strikes you.  
Change into what? You didn't bring any other clothes because you didn't expect to stay there for longer than a few hours.  
She must have realized what you suddenly thought about because she gives you a smirk and a little nudge.  
“You can borrow some of my clothes if that's what the problem is.” She says.

“No way! I'm not putting on your clothes! We are going to my hive this instant to get something else!” You reply and turn around, heading back towards the door.

However, you don't get too far before you feel a hand on your shoulder and you get pulled back into the middle of the room.  
“There is no way you are going back home like that! You are going to get sick and I refuse to let that happen! You can borrow just a shirt and a pair of pants. You can even curl up in my other dragon cape to help you feel warm. It's actually pretty nice.”  
She replies and pulls you over to a pile of clothes.

The shoves one of her shirts and a pair of pants into your face before running off to get the way too familiar white dragon cape she has made you wear countless times just to keep her entertained with weird roleplaying.  
You groan in protest but you know very well that you have to put those clothes on if you don't want to get sick.  
She turns around to give you more privacy and space while you change even if you both know it doesn't make that much of a difference.

You let your own clothes slip off quickly before putting hers on along with the dragon cape.  
She turns back around again and ruffles your hair.  
“There, that wasn't too bad, now was it?” She asked with another of those cackles. 

You once again respond by pushing her away. But she is right back at you and gives you a small push in your face.  
“Would you stop?!” You shout with an irritated tone in your voice.  
She pauses for a moment with a shocked and almost hurt look on her face.  
Shit. You didn't mean to make her feel bad.  
“Uhm...I mean...you didn't have to push me! I'm fine...I just...” You start but you stop and glare at her when you see that her face is breaking into a grin.  
“You have got to be kidding me!” You say with a groan and press your hands against your face.

For a moment, the room is all quiet and still before she takes a step closer to you and pulls your hands away from your face and gives your cheek a lick that causes you to blush.  
Thank god she is blind, you wouldn't want her to find out about the color of your blood just yet.  
“You are so cute when you act like that.”  
She says and lets her fingers run trough your hair.  
“So adorable I can barely stand it...”

“Oh stop it! I'm not adorable!” You replied but you don't push her away this time.  
You just can't bring yourself to doing it.  
For some reason...her words are lingering in your head.  
You don't agree with this girl though.  
You don't agree with her one bit!  
But still...you can't help but to feel a bit warmer inside from hearing her say something like that.  
“So cute. So adorable I can barely stand it...”  
Why does those words keep echoing in your head?  
Damn it!  
Why the fuck wouldn't they just go away?!  
You look up a little to see her face properly.  
She is a bit taller than you, she had always been.  
Not by a whole lot, but enough for you to be just a bit bothered.  
She grins at you with her normal big grin, showing off every single one of her razor sharp teeth.  
Why is she smiling like that?  
She has no reason what so ever to smile at this moment.  
Unless of course she finds it hilarious that she actually got you into wearing her clothes?  
You will probably never know.  
“Are you cold? That water wasn't exactly warm.” She says and wraps her arms around you as if to try to keep you warm.  
“No...it's fine.” You reply and your cheeks once again get tinted red.  
“Oh don't lie to me, your skin is way colder than mine and that's not normal.” She replies and presses herself closer, almost cuddling actually.

You give her a small nudge but she doesn't let go.  
Instead she walks with you over to a colorful pile of scalemates that she kept in a corner of her block.  
As soon as you two get there, she pins you down into it and cuddles close to you, keeping her head on your chest and her arms wrapped around your waist.  
“Terezi...? What exactly are you doing?” You ask with a slightly confused tone.  
“I'm keeping you warm, you idiot.” She replies and crawls up just a bit to press her face in against your neck, blowing out warm puffs of air against your skin.  
You feel a slight shiver run down your spine as she does so.  
It wasn't something you were used to, but it still was a somewhat pleasing and calming feeling.  
She smirks against your skin as she notices that you are shivering.  
“Are you okay Karkat? You are acting as if my presence is bothering you.” She whispers and lets her grip around your waist tighten a bit.  
You give her a small nudge with your elbow, more to make her shut up than to make her let go.  
Because honestly...you know that you don't want her to let go.  
You turn around to face her and soon find yourself wrapping your arms around her in return, just pulling her close.  
You feel her skin against your arms and her breath is still warm against your neck.  
She lets out a small sound that sounds like a soft purr.  
That's the only warning you get before she lets her tongue run up your neck and to your ear.  
This of course causes you to shiver even more and you push her head away from you.  
She laughs at your reaction.  
But this time her laugh was more calm and not as loud as usual.  
Almost more loving and soft than playful and cackling.  
You move your hand away from her face and she is back at cuddling close to you in an instant.  
Oh what the hell, you might as well just roll with it.  
It's not going to kill you, now is it?  
You lean your chin against her head and wrap your arms around her, just holding her close to you.  
She moves up a bit to face you completely and presses her nose against yours with a soft smile on her lips.  
You feel your face getting warm again and hesitates for a moment before you actually open your mouth to question her actions.  
“Terezi, what exactly are you...” You don't get to finish the sentence before she has pressed her lips against yours and tangled her fingers in your hair.  
You feel as if your heart is about to jump right out of your chest.  
You think about squirming and getting away from her, but no...you can't bring yourself to do it.  
Hesitatingly you wrap your arms around her and returns the kiss.  
You feel her heart beating against yours, her breath is warm on your face and her fingers tugs gently on your hair.  
You press her a little closer for just a moment before she breaks the kiss with a quiet giggle.  
“What was that for?” You ask her and feel slightly confused about what just happened.  
“Isn't it obvious?” She asks and raises an eyebrow. “You think I would kiss anyone just out of the blue?”  
You shake your head. “I guess not...” You reply and suddenly feel really stupid for even asking such a thing.  
“Exactly, so then I guess I should ask you...why did you kiss me back?” Her words managed to catch you completely off guard and you feel your face getting warmer from your blush.  
You give her a quick look before turning your head away and mumbles “Because I'm flushed for you...”  
Your words can barely even be heard with your own ears so you actually expected the girls next reaction.  
“Excuse me but I couldn't hear you. Could you say that one more time?” She says and turns your head back to face her.  
“Because I am...f...flushed for you...” You say again but just a bit louder.  
“Hmm? Didn't quite catch that.” She replies and tilts her head a bit to the side.  
“Because I am flushed for you.” There is no way she couldn't hear you now.  
“I'm sorry...just one more time?” She was really starting to irritate you at this point, how could she not hear what you said?  
“Because I am fucking flushed for you, you stupid idiot!” You shout an then...you freeze.  
You just admitted to the girl you have liked for so long by calling her an idiot.  
You aren't exactly an expert, but that sure wasn't the way to do it.  
“Uhm...I mean...I...uuh...” You can't even make sense of your own words anymore.  
And then, she bursts into laughter.  
Oh that damn loud cackling laughter that at the moment just points out just how dumb you are.  
“How many of those times did you actually hear me?” You say and look away from her.  
“Oh, I heard all of them except the first one. But the way you said it was actually a dead giveaway. I just wanted to hear you say it as many times as possible.” She says and smirks.  
That little fucker!  
She did that only to make you feel dumb, didn't she?  
You know her far too well and you know for a fact that this is going to come back and bite you in the ass later.  
“Yeah yeah...so much fun to make me feel like an idiot. You can stop now.” You say and push her away from you.  
But she is soon back at cuddling close to you.  
“Flushed for you too...” She says quietly, almost like a whisper that blows out a soft puff of air against your skin.  
Did she just say what you thought she said?  
She is actually flushed for you too?  
No, there is no way she was serious.  
“Stop messing with me, Pyrope. This isn't fun.” You say but actually hope that she would have been serious after all.  
“I'm not messing with you...I really am flushed for you, you stupid idiot!” She says and presses herself closer to you.  
You are sure she just added that 'stupid idiot' to the end of the sentence to remind you that you called her that.  
You hesitate for just a moment but soon you are back where you were.  
Holding her close, her face close to your neck and your fingers tracing up and down her back.  
It feels so unreal.  
You could never have expected that a small visit would lead to something like this.  
She places a few soft kisses on your neck and you respond by grabbing on to the back of her shirt and tilting your head a little to the side.  
The kisses are followed by a few gentle licks and then a small giggle before she finally stops and crawls down to place her head against your chest with a yawn.  
“Are you tired?” You ask and run your fingers trough her hair.  
She nods and grabs on to your shirt, slowly closing her eyes.  
You reach down to remove her glasses and put them away to the side so she won't accidentally break them.  
She tilts her head up a bit and gives your cheek a small kiss and whispers “Flushed for you, Karkat.” before laying back down on your chest again.  
“Flushed for you too, Terezi.” You respond with a yawn and give her one last tight hug before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
